Gabriel (To Aru)
Summary Archangel Gabriel is an archangel that appears in the Toaru Majutsu no Index main storyline. Gabriel is also called The Power of God and according to Kaori, Gabriel rules over the symbol of water which is its attribute and is the guardian of the moon, the governor of blue, and the protector of the rear side. Gabriel first appeared during the Angel Fall incident possessing the body of the female Russian magician Sasha Kreutzev and calling itself Misha (due to its attributes getting mixed up with Michael's by the distortion of the world's laws). Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A. 4-B with Astro in Hand | High 6-C. 4-B with Astro in Hand | At least 6-B. 4-B with Astro in Hand Name: Gabriel, Misha Kreutzev, The Power of God, The Guardian of the Moon, The Controller of Blue, The Keeper of the Back Origin: Toaru Majutsu no Index Gender: None, depicted to have an androgynous body Age: Likely thousands of years old (One of God's Archangels) Classification: Archangel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman senses, can sense magic, Magic, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, can create gust/walls of wind with its wings, manipulation of celestial bodies, Flight, Weather Manipulation (via Astro In Hand), Non-Corporeal (Angels have no own physical body, but only possess one to appear in the physical world), Regeneration (At least High, possibly Low-Godly; regained its physical body after exploding into pure energy as its essence/consciousness was still intact, it's uncertain if it would actually need that energy to do so), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), negation of sixth/supernatural senses, can project a powerful killing intent, strengthened by the night and the image of the moon, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defence against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out), magic based on Christianity and dimensional slicing attacks Attack Potency: Mountain level (Could match Kanzaki in combat while she used Yuisen, wings were stated to be able to destroy cities, carve valleys and flatten mountains). Solar System level with Astro in Hand (Can remove all of the celestial bodies in the sky, or turn them into tens of millions of arrows of fire) | Large Island level (Vaporized a mountain with a casual attack, a broken wing easily flattened a mountain, should be stronger than Mjölnir). Solar System level with Astro in Hand | At least Country level (It was going to melt all the ice at the North Pole and cause a 1000 km radius phreatic explosion just to restore its wings). Solar System level with Astro in Hand Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight Kanzaki Kaori, simultaneously fought Carissa with shards of the Curtana Second and the Maiden of Versailles, very superior to Gunha Sogiita and Salome) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar with Astro in Hand Striking Strength: Mountain Class. Solar System Class with Astro In Hand | Large Island Class. Solar System Class with Astro in Hand | At least Country Class. Solar System Class with Astro in Hand Durability: Mountain level | Large Island level (Blocked the swords of Carissa and the Maiden of Versailles with its bare hands) | Country level (Regeneration and immortality make it difficult to kill) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite, superior to most characters in the verse, can recover its strength by absorbing water Range: Dozens of meters with wings, Interstellar (thousands of light-years) with Astro in Hand (Can control heavenly bodies, rearranging the stars in the sky) | Hundreds of meters, Interstellar (thousands of light-years) with Astro in Hand | Likely Thousands of kilometres, Interstellar (thousands of light-years) with Astro in Hand Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Fairly intelligent, its power doesn't really require it to think Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Water Snake:' Gabriel chants an incantation and a pillar of water will surge from a nearby source like water pipes or the ocean. The pillar will curve like a serpent before splitting into several water snake heads like the mythical Hydra or Yamata. The water snakes will then charge at the enemy like spears. The chant was only necessary while acting as Misha Kreutzev, when revealing its true nature Gabriel casually controlled several long water pillars using several tons of seawater. Chant: "Values, 40, 9, 30, 7. Total is 86." "Respond. Mem ‘ tet ‘ lamed ‘ zayin (Oh water, form as a holy snake, and strike through like a sword)." *'Ice Wing' (水翼 Suiyoku): Gabriel can use water to create hundreds of crystalline wings carved out of ice that radiate from its back like a peacock's feathers. Each of these wings can range from a few dozen meters to well over a hundred meters long (only 50 to 70 meters long as Misha Kreutzev) and each of them is filled with Telesma from tip to tip, making them capable of destroying an entire city, flattening a mountain or carving a valley with a single swing. Gabriel can also throw and retracts its wings at hypersonic speeds making it appear to be a machine gun. If destroyed, the archangel can recreate them using water. To obtain the water needed for this purpose when there's no body of water nearby, it can melt ice and snow or use water vapor in the air. **'Shards:' Gabriel can cause its wings to explode to fire a torrent of numerous small glass-like crystalline blades at the enemy. **'Air:' Just by flapping its large wings at supersonic speeds Gabriel can compress the air into gusts and walls of wind powerful enough to easily stop and knock away several armor piercing tank rounds. *'Ice Sword:' Gabriel can create a sword of ice using hydrogen in air, which was strong enough to fight and resist the attacks of the sword created by the artificial angel Kazakiri Hyouka. *'Unknown Projectile:' Gabriel can shoot an unknown projectile out of her palm, powerful enough to vaporize a mountain. It is also able to create smaller explosions as a distraction. *'Astro In Hand' (Tentai Seigyo (Asutoro in Hando), lit. "Heavenly Body Control"): Gabriel manipulates the movement of celestial bodies, which can be used to turn day into night. It can destroy a planet or star by stopping its natural rotation. This will halt aquatic movement in oceans and funnels most of the water towards the North and South poles. With little to no water in the equator and surrounding longitudes, the 'sea level' becomes non-existent and deprives natural land heights of oxygen, as well as removing precious ozone higher up. Without a barrier from solar radiation in the area, the equator becomes inhospitably hot and dry. North and South poles become a bulge of slowly evaporating water while incredible heats in the equator shift deep rifts and cause sporadic and powerful earthquakes. The rotation speed of the planet immediately shifting from 1666 km/h to zero would also result in a calamity across its entire surface due to the sudden stop. Gabriel has used this ability to move all visible stars from the night sky. However, Gabriel has never used this ability to directly cause destruction at this point, it just uses it for the purpose of setting up God's Purge. **'God's Purge:' Also called Sweep. After moving the celestial bodies in the sky, Gabriel uses the lights of the moving stars as a magic array and symbolically turns each star in the sky into a torrent of arrows of fire that rain down upon its target. After 30 minutes of preparation, the spell is cast in several waves, each one made of up to eleven consecutive shots of tens of millions of fire arrows, with about 30 seconds of lag between them as Gabriel prepares the next wave. This spell was used in the Old Testament to destroy a civilization and is speculated to be capable of turning half of the planet to ashes with its billions of fire arrows. *'Messenger of God:' As a messenger angel Gabriel is good at manipulating information. It can use this ability to obscure other people's sixth senses of premonition and intuition, forcing the enemy to rely only on the five normal physical senses, as anything else will be useless against Gabriel. *'Killing Intent:' Even as Misha Kreutzev Gabriel was capable of projecting a powerful killing intent that would cause a regular person to outright faint and left Kamijou Touma paralyzed while numbing his body and mind with fear. Key: Angel Fall | World War III | Pure Archangel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Angels Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Sword Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Holy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4